


Usagi's Great Idea

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Batman References, Gen, great ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: And how Ami drowned it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Usagi's Great Idea

It was lunchtime as Juuban Middle School.

Usagi had already devoured her lunch and half of what Makoto had brought.

Ami was still nibbling on her sandwich while engrossed in her book when Usagi gasped and sat upright.

“What’s wrong?” asked Makoto as she finished repacking her now empty lunch box.

Usagi brandished the American graphic novel she had gotten over the weekend. “I just had a Great Idea.”

“No.”

Makoto looked at Ami, startled at the firm negative that emerged from the normally quiet girl. “You haven’t even heard the idea yet.”

“Yeah!” Usagi pouted. “You don’t even know what I was going to say!”

Ami didn’t bother to look up from her textbook. “My answer would still be ‘no’.”

Makoto frowned at her studious friend. While she was new to the group, she didn’t understand why Ami was shutting Usagi down. Usagi was their leader. It was her job to come up with ideas. Makoto turned to Usagi “I want to hear it.”

Usagi grinned. “It perfect! And it will help us know when monsters are attacking!”

Makoto nodded slowly.

Usagi grinned even brighter. “Moon Signal!”

Makoto blinked. “What?” Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ami’s fingers turn white as they clenched the textbook that was now hiding Ami’s face.

Usagi bounced. “You know! Like Batman! A Moon Signal to let us know we’re needed!”

“Uh…” Makoto had no words.

Fortunately, Ami did.

After taking _several_ deep breaths.

“Usagi,” Ami placed her textbook to the side and reached out taking her friends hand; her voice was gentle. “We can’t have a Moon Signal.”

“Why not?!” came the expected wail.

Ami smiled and patted Usagi’s hand. “Well, to have a Moon Signal, we’d have to make contact with someone on the police force. Then the Moon Signal would have to be placed where we would be able to see it.”

“Yeah…” Usagi clearing wasn’t seeing the negative in this.

Ami kept going. “If we made contact with someone on the police force, they would probably insist on knowing who we really are. And people just can’t keep a secret like that these days. And the police officer would not be happy that Tokyo’s safety is in the hands of teenage girls. Also, isn’t your father working the Crime Beat these days? What if he finds out?”

Usagi shuddered in horror. Her mother was usually the disciplinarian for her and Shingo…but if her father found out she was Sailor Moon…she shuddered again.

“Plus, who would pay for the Moon Signal to be built? And, most important, when do the monsters usually attack?”

Usagi clearly couldn’t provide a counter to the first two points but she was able to answer the third. “During the day.”

“So how would you be able to see the Moon Signal?”

Usagi drooped. “Well poop.”

Makoto patted her on the back. She had liked Usagi’s idea until Ami made the case against it. “Well, the system we have now works.”

Ami smiled at her friends. “It does work. If it isn’t broke…don’t fix it.”

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

Usagi stuffed her graphic novel into her bag. “It was a good idea for a little bit.”

Ami looped her arm through Usagi’s and hauled the depressed blonde to her feet. “You’ll have more. I’m sure of it.”


End file.
